Build God, then we'll talk
by flaura880
Summary: ―Bueno, viendo que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte y Natsu se muere de hambre, tendremos que llamar la atención ― Dijo Gerard y junto a sus hermanos ensancharon la sonrisa… ―Natsu, haz lo tuyo. ― ¡Aye sir!
1. Todo comenzó

_"A lo lejos, en las extrañas tierras amazónicas, se cuenta sobre unas mujeres especiales, son la ambición y fuerza en carne propia, llamadas las guardianas amazonas son las únicas con el derecho de recorrer y proteger sus tierras cómo lo demanda el Padre tierra y la madre luna, mujeres destinadas a vivir solas aprendiendo cada día más de sus ancestros y superiores, comandada por la gran y única líder en toda la camada, la gran hermana Erza Scarlet, una amazona hermosa, alta y muy feroz, con el pelo rojo escarlata y la mirada café albana se identifica cómo la hermana fuego, protegiendo el campo amazónico de cualquier amenaza, y con cualquier amenaza se refiere también con la más importante: El hombre._

 _Estas pobres mujeres llegaron despojadas de una grave guerra, con pueblos desterrados y con ganas de vivir, las mujeres y las pocas mujeres que quedaban de esos pueblos desterrados por los soldados y sus hijos reclutados, decidieron hacerse un refugio en las grandes tierras amazónicas, donde decidieron que su misión no era sólo ocultarse, era proteger y progresar, un pueblo muy inteligente sólo gobernado por mujeres decidieron aprender las artes marciales y artes ancestrales necesarias para proteger su pueblo del enemigo anunciado: El hombre…"_

―Esto ya me aburre, ¿Saben?, esto es una blasfemia, no creo que haya mujeres de ese nivel, son sólo patrañas para incrementar el turismo en la Amazonía, esto no nos asusta― Habló un hombre de casi 19 años junto a sus hermanos…

― ¡Natsu hombre! En la Amazonía no se puede hacer turismo por eso mismo ¡Idiota! Aprende a leer hermano, sigo diciendo que este viaje está de locos…― _Hablaba un chico alto pelinegro y con mirada despectiva y muy calculadora, un hombre frío y sencillo, oscilando los 20, un chico con atractivas facciones…_

― ¡Gejeeee! A mí me late que a calzoncilloman le dio miedito las amazonas, ¡Cagate hombre! ¿Te compro toallas higiénicas? ― _Grita el hermano del medio, un tanto loco con el cabello negro azabache, largo como la noche y con unos cuantos pircings en CASI TODA LA CARA , pero aun así lograba ser atractivo al bar al que frecuentaba a escuchar sus bandas favoritas y un poco de metal…_

― ¡Vaya criajos! Nuestro padre nos envió a una expedición, tenemos que cerciorar si este territorio se encuentra libre de magia negra, a nada más, ¿Podrían comportarse un poco? ¡Natsu, no por ahí no! ― _Gritaba y alegaba el mayor de todos, un chico de 22 años que a tan corta edad podría dominar cosas increíbles, cabe decir que era el más maduro de todos y el que pagaba por los desastres de Natsu._

― Oigan, tengo hambre… ― _Y por último pero no menos importante se hallaba el menor y más extrovertido de todos, con apenas 18 años era un gran mago de fuego, de estatura promedio y un loco pero muy masculino cabello rosa…_

En la actualidad se podría hablar de magía, gremios, sectas y muchas cosas más, el mundo iba siendo dividido cada vez más por las azogases guerras que frecuentaban en esa época, que por alguna razón habían decidido parar un poco a analizar los daños colaterales, los decretos y los procesos de paz, el mundo estaba cada vez más conflictivo y la gente sólo quería la paz…

Y para ello existían los gremios de magia en las ciudades, cada uno de ellos cercioraba que sus territorios estuvieran fuera de daños colaterales, puntos fijos y específicos de guerra y todo lo demás…

Allí nace un gran gremio llamado Fairy Tail, el gremio encargado de aportar seguridad a la pequeña ciudad de Fiore ubicada más allá de las fronteras amazónicas.

Y de ahí nos devolvemos a la situación de los 4 hermanos Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Gerard Fernández.

Cabe resaltar que los gremios son hermandades dispuestas a todo, por eso, todos eran tratados cómo hermanos así no los fueran, para asegurar la calidad de vida y duración del dichoso gremio.

Estos 4 hermanos tenían una tarea muy especial, explorar las maravillas amazónicas…

 _Flashback_

― ¡Hijos! A ustedes… El gobierno demandó que cómo somos los más cercanos a la región amazónica, debíamos explorar el sitio, cómo encargados de la regulación de la paz y la magia se nos informan que algunos soldados no han regresado de su último chequeo en las tierras, no tengo más personas capacitadas para esta tarea, sólo me quedan ustedes… ― _Hablaba un pequeño hombrecillo, llamado Makarov Dreyar, llamado padre por el gremio y cofundador del mismo…_

― No entiendo, sí cada vez que hacen expediciones en esas tierras mueren o desaparecen soldados siguen enviando más, ¿Acaso son estúpidos? Las amazonas les dejaron claro que no quieren ningún tipo de contacto con nosotros, ¿Para qué seguir intentándolo? ― _Demandó con voz fuerte Gerard._ ― Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, además, ¡¿Por qué carajos tenemos que ser nosotros?!

―Está claro que sí ponemos un pie en esas tierras, estamos jodidos. ― _Habló Gajeel._

―Gracias por tu positivismo, hijo…

―No hay de qué viejo…

― ¿Quién tendrá la nobleza de ir a buscarnos si nos quieren patear el trasero? ― _Hablo Gray._

― Hemos ganado los juegos mágicos desde que fuimos fundados, todo el mundo tiene confianza de su gran poder, pronto serán clase S no pueden ser derrotados tan fáciles por esas mujeres… ― _Hablaba Makarov_

― Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué a nosotros?

― Simple...

1* Son torpes  
2* Son asexuales  
3* Tienen a Gerard como médium para diálogos  
4* Y tienen a Natsu sí quieren tomar medidas drásticas. ― _Terminó Makarov con poca paciencia._

― ¡Oye! ― _Se escuchó un leve quejido por parte de Natsu._

 _Fin del flashback…_

_._.:_._._._:_:._._._._.:_._._._:._._._::_:_.:_:_:_:-:_._._::_._.-:_._._::_._._::-._._::_._._:_:_:_:_:-._:_._:_:_.-:_._._.:_:_._:_::_::_.-._::_._._:_:_:_:_.._._.:-

A los adentros de las tierras Amazónicas

Vivía un pueblo tranquilo y en paz... Hasta que…

― ¡ME PARECE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO! ― Espetaba una peliroja…

― ¡Vamos Erza! Cálmate, no ha de ser tan malo, ya hemos degollado a esos imbéciles, no han sido capaz de hacernos frente durante años, estos son sus últimos recursos, es simple, llegamos, los matamos y ya… ― _Habló una rubia de cabellos largos con ojos café oscuro, figura muy esbelta y muy inteligente._

―No es tan fácil Lucy, esta vez no viene cualquier mequetrefe que se deje de nosotras, esta vez puedo considerar que son personas de nuestro nivel, peligrosos y con un nivel de magia muy alto, me tienen harta, hasta aquí sus diálogos de paz, yo misma les mataré… ― _Demandaba la gran Erza Scarlet._

Cada mes el Concejo de Amazonas superiores se reúnen a supervisar las novedades que ocurrían en sus territorios, cómo la Amazonía es un territorio tan grande, son 4 amazonas superiores, las más fuertes, y feroces, ellas protegían las 4 partes que conformaban la Amazonía…

 _Erza Scarlet La fuerza superior._

 _Lucy Heartphilia Fuerza este._

 _Levy Mcgarden Fuerza oeste._

 _Juvia Loxar Fuerza del sur._

― Juvia cree que debe exterminar a esas personas rápidamente antes de que llegue la luna roja…

 _*La luna roja era el tiempo cuando las amazonas superiores eran sometidas al ritual del amor, un ritual al que podían asistir hombres, los que se querían casar con las damas superiores, eran sometidos a una pelea a muerte, en donde si el ganador es hombre, la dama amazona debe dejar sus tierras y casarse con el hombre indicado, digno del amor de una amazona*_

― ¿Crees que nos derrotarán Juvia? Linda, ya estás demasiado grande como para saber que desde hace ya 5 años nos han tratado de llevar como esposas y siempre terminan muertos… No se me hace la gran cosa, nunca hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno.

― ¡Aw! ¿Ya quieres tener marido Levy-chan?

―Cállate Lu-chan. 

* * *

― ¿Qué hacemos? Ya nos perdimos, esta mierda es gigante y tengo mucha hambre. ― _Hablaba un Natsu muy inconforme._

―Bueno, viendo que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte y Natsu se muere de hambre, tendremos que llamar la atención ― _Dijo Gerard y junto a sus hermanos ensancharon la sonrisa…_

―Natsu, haz lo tuyo.

― ¡Aye sir! 

* * *

― Están aquí.

―Ya me estaba aburriendo… ― Habla una Lucy, parándose de su asiento y alistando sus armas

―Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

― ¡Sí señora! ― Gritan las 3 restantes y emprendendiendo su marcha.

* * *

 **Nueva historia, espero que la historia les guste, hace mucho no les escribía, estudio en la U y pues no me ha quedado tiempo de respirar, quiero darles esta historia, es mía, los personajes son de Mashima pero la imaginación es mía jajajaja, un saludo, les habla Flaura ¡Dejen su Reviews!**


	2. Hola Luce

― _Están aquí._

― _Ya me estaba aburriendo… ― Habla una Lucy, parándose de su asiento y alistando sus armas_

― _Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer._

― _¡Sí señora! ― Gritan las 3 restantes y emprenden su marcha._

* * *

 __Después de la gran explosión con una bomba falsa de fuego, los 4 chicos se sentaron a pensar…  
 _  
_

―Sigo teniendo hambre…

― ¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS! ― Dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

― Bueno, pues yo me voy cazando algo porque esas supuestas amazonas no aparecerán ― _Habla Natsu muy decidido._

― ¿Acaso quieres que esos especímenes nos maten por dañar algo de por aquí? No sé tú Natsu pero yo quiero tener hijos ― _Hablo Gray._

―Nenita…

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― _Nada que te importe._

―Púdrete.

― Dejen de pelear ― Dijo Gerard retirando la vista del libro que tenía en manos…

― Ice Maker! ― Karyuu no Ho…

― ¡PAREN PAREN! ― Hablaba ya alarmado Gerard. ― ¿Quieren acaso destruir el lugar? Encontré algo que nos puede ayudar…

― ¿Y eso me beneficia en algo? ― _Habló Natsu desesperado ¡Demonios! La gente hoy en día no era considerada, no hay comida…_

―Tal vez, sí le partimos la madre a esas cosas, de pronto nos den comida, es mejor que andar a la deriva en un bosque tan grande…

― Pues, no hay nada que esperar, a ver Gerard, cuéntanos tu fantástico plan. ― Hablando por fin Gajeel.

― ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ― Durmiendo. ― ¡ohhh! ― Exclamaron los 3 restantes.

― Pongan mucha atención, la Amazonía está dividida en 4 secciones, y bueno esas 4 secciones están protegidas por 4 superiores, sí llamamos la atención en un solo punto nos destrozarán, ya que vendrán las 4, en cambio sí las atacamos por separado tendremos posibilidad de ganar ¿Captan? ― _Dice Gerard con estrellitas en los ojos._ ― No vayan a matarlas aún necesito que se dejen llevar por ellas hacía la Fuerza superior en donde los estaré esperando, hablaremos y nos iremos, si ocurre cualquier cosa, estamos juntos para destruir ese pueblo ¿Entendido?

― Bueno sí es así, ¿A que lugares no dijéremos entonces? ― Dice Gajeel

 _Gerard saca un mapa geográfico de la zona amazónica, mostrando sus delimitaciones y su respectiva orientación…_ ― Bueno, nos acomodaremos de la siguiente manera…

Natsu Fuerza este, Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, esta mujer tiene un tigre y a veces sus ataques se combinan, es muy destructora, utiliza magia y aún no se sabe cuál…

― Je, nada que no se pueda quemar…

Gray Fuerza sur, he escuchado que la chica tiene magia de agua, podrías utilizarla a tu favor…

― ¡Perfecto!

Gajeel Fuerza oeste, he averiguado la chica que protege este sector es muy inteligente, ten cuidado de que analice tus puntos débiles, usa armas y también magia, no sé de qué será, en todo caso, mucho cuidado…

― ¡Gehee! Esto se pone interesante…

Y yo, me dirigiré hacia la Fuerza superior, la capital de la Amazonía, allí está la fuerza mayor, Erza… No se demoren mucho, ella es algo difícil…

Bien, ya saben lo que hay que hacer.

¡Marchaos!

― ¡AYE SIR! ― Responden los 3 con energía partiendo a sus respectivas bases. 

* * *

Después de un gran rato caminando… 

― ¡Cómo una mierda Gerard! Esto no es chistoso… ― Habló Natsu encima de una piedra ― Estoy cansado de esperar a esa dicha Amazona, estoy en el lugar que demarcó el, pero nada que viene, pareciera que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ess… oh…

De repente Natsu se prende en llamas y empieza a pegarle a los árboles, arbustos y cosas, algo que hiciera algún estruendo.

 _¡Maldita sea! Y yo con hambre…_

De repente se escucha a lo lejos los rugidos de un tigre…

Natsu se da cuenta rápidamente y se prepara para atacar el tigre…

― Yo de ti no haría eso…

Escucho a sus espaldas la voz de una mujer, la escena era simple, el con la mano llena de fuego yendo hacía el tigre y una mujer con un cuchillo mortal en su cuello…

 _Me prendí en fuego para separar a la mujer, en ese momento ella salta hacía la rama de un árbol que estaba arriba de mío, el tigre la sigue… ¡Bien, ya no tengo que estar pendiente de mi espalda!_

― ¡Di tu nombre completo, quien eres, de donde eres y que quieres! ― grita aquella mujer…

 _Bueno, es muy alta, no he podido verla, tiene una voz muy linda para ser una asesina, ¡Estoy encendido!_

― Mi nombre es Ketty Importa, soy de quien quieras, de donde quieras y quiero examinar esta zona de niñas feas. ― Se pone al estilo militar.

El tigre se tira justo en su torso y lo tumba.

 _Está como bien alimentadito el animalito…_

― Veo que salió bromista el chico ― Se baja del árbol. ― A Plue no le gustan las bromas… ― _El tigre me ruge en la cara, mierda…_

― Quítame a tu mascota, y te diré todo lo que quieres… ― _Tengo que tener a este animal fuera de mi alcance, un movimiento en falso y puedo matarle…_

Una vez Plue dejó libre a Natsu, se levanta del suelo y por fin mira a la amazona a la cara…

Es una chica de más o menos su edad, una piel blanca y tersa, cabellos rubios inmensamente largo, ojos cafés grandes, nariz respingada.  
¡Esa chica era la representación de una Diosa! Definitivamente Afrodita se moriría de envidia con tan solo verla… _Oigan, podría ser muy asexual todo lo que quiera pero ¡que belleza!_

Iba vestida con una falda corta un poco transparente y un top que si quiera cubría sus grandes pechos…

 _Emmmm…_

Ella se ubica a la defensiva.

― ¡Hey cálmate mujer! No vine a pelear.

― ¡Deja la maldita estupidez y dime de una vez por todas que carajos quieres de este lugar! ― le grita… _Natsu, concéntrate, vamos, tú no eres así…_

― Bien, bien, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, soy de Fiore, pertenezco al gremio de magos más fuerte del mundo y me mandaron de misión ― Habla Natsu serio, esperando alguna reacción.

Plue gruñe, _¡Maldito animal!_

― ¿A qué te enviaron específicamente? ― Habla Lucy más calmada, sentándose junto a Plue en una piedra…

― Yo me presenté, te toca a ti, ¿En este pueblo no se enseñan los modales? ― _oh…_

― Otra palabra referente a mi pueblo Dragneel y te juro que te corto la lengua y se la doy de cena a Plue.

 _Okay eso asusta._

― ¡Vale, vale! No más palabras venenosas, entiendo, baja ese cuchillo linda, me harás llorar… ― Ensancha una sonrisa sarcástica.

―Idiota ― De repente se abalanza… Grave error.

Con unos movimientos rápidos con los cuchillos empezó a acercarse con destreza llegando con Natsu, el de un puño hizo volar los cuchillos costándole cortadas en su antebrazo, empieza a golpearla fuerte en el estómago, hecho que la hizo hincar.

― Buen golpe Dragneel, nada mal… ― Dice jadeante.

― Oh sí, tengo rachas mejores, pero tú no te quedas atrás, casi me quitas el brazo, me quito el sombrero ante ti… ― hace una reverencia, con un brazo bañado en liquido vinotinto.

―Eres desesperante, ¿Te lo han dicho Dragneel?

― Bueno sí, un par de veces… ― _Todo el maldito tiempo, pero me acostumbro._ ― Tengo 3 hermanos que son peores, pero por favor, deja de llamarme así, antes de mi apellido existe mi nombre

― Déjate de panadas idiota.

Se abalanza hacía Natsu desprevenido dándole un golpe que da de lleno en la cara y lo hace retroceder 4 árboles más abajo, después sin dejarlo respirar empieza a dar una serie de patadas. _Esta chica se sabe todas las artes marciales al derecho y al revés._

 _Voy a matarte._ Y Natsu sonríe.

― Esto es divertido… ― la chica sonríe.

― Claro, esto apenas comienza… ― Su cuerpo se enciende completamente en llamas, caminando hacia esa extraña mujer ― Verás lo divertido que será…

Rápidamente tira a la mujer hacía atrás de un puño en su estómago, obligandola a partir por la mitad a por lo menos 4 árboles, ella sonríe de nuevo.

 _Vaya, sí que es tenaz._

― Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia, y seré tu peor pesadilla. ― dice levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa en la cara.

― Un gustazo Luce, seré quien te desfigure ese lindo rostro… ― acercándose a ella con una mirada amenazadora.

― Bien, había querido eso desde hace mucho, ¡Adelante Dragneel! 

* * *

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy..._

* * *

 **Hellooooooooooou esta pelea es más bien charlada, jajaja Natsu puede ser muy bobo pero a la hora de pelar… espero que les haya gustado,**

 **Espero sus review de la próxima pareja en encontrarse:**

 **GerardxErza**  
 **GajeelxLevy**  
 **GrayxJuvia**

 **Espero sus comentarios! Recuerden que cualquier cosa me hace mejor escritora, se les quiere.**


	3. La peliroja

― _Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia, y seré tu peor pesadilla ― dice levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa en la cara._

― _Un gustazo Luce, seré quien te desfigure ese lindo rostro… ― acercándose a ella con una mirada amenzadora._

― _Bien, había querido eso desde hace mucho, ¡Adelante Dragneel!_

* * *

― Este mapa es una maldita estafa. ― Decía un chico de cabellos azules frustrado. ― ¿Acaso el gobierno no puede hacer algo bien? Malditos inútiles.

 _*El mapa fue dado por el viejo cómo parte de la misión, fue hecha por los soldados que lograron sobrevivir a la expedición._

―El abuelo cómo siempre… ― Decía un Gerard perdido en una gran selva. ― Bueno, veamos, tiene que haber algo de veracidad en esta cosa, sí ubicamos nuestras coordenadas todo indica que…

No se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba…

―Sólo tengo que seguir cómo voy, me encontraré con… ― _Oh… Jodido día._

―No es un bonito día para que una escoria cómo tú invada mis tierras…

―Bonito manera de tratar a los turistas― _Jodido día._

― Tú no eres un turista, eres un intruso, por lo tanto te mataré, ¿Quedó claro? Sí no pones resistencia tu muerte será realmente rápida… ― Sonríe la peliroja.

―He escuchado mucho de ti, Erza Scarlet, por favor, adelante, estaba esperando que me matarán, sí no lo haces tú lo harán mis hermanos cuando nos encontremos.

― No me creas débil niñato, esto no es un juego, ¡Carajo! Los del gobierno nunca nos escuchan, no queremos nada con ustedes. ¿Puede escribirles eso y dejar este lugar tranquilo? No te mataré, si a cambio, te vas inmediatamente con los 3 sopetes de tus hermanos lo más rápido posible. ― Ya alistaba su arma.

―Detente ahí, somos magos de Fairy Tail, mi pueblo no se siente confiado de ustedes, nos informaron de asesinatos y magia negra, no los creen cómo un pueblo tranquilo, por eso tanta insistencia, a ver comandante Scarlet ¿Cuántos soldados has matado?

De repente rozando su mejilla y aterrizando al tronco que estaba detrás de el, se encontraba una katana de alto calibre, sí quedó viendo un chispero sería poquito.

―No tengo porque responderle a un don nadie cómo tú, calma tus aires, la gente así simplemente me irrita. ― _Su expresión cambió, jodido día._

Ella era una chica alta, de largos cabellos y un color rojo intenso, ojos cafés gigantes, llenos de odio y maldad, un cuerpo angelical, su color era nívea, sólo tenía un toque moreno que por alguna razón la volvía irresistible.

Ahora empiezo a dudar sí los soldados venían aquí a hacer expediciones o a perturbar la paz de este pueblo, gracias a su exuberante belleza, o sí fueron asesinados o simplemente no se quieren ir de este pueblo, porque bueno, seamos racionales, las mujeres más lindas se encuentran en esta zona… Así nadie quiere irse.

Sangrando su mejilla Gerard no perdió su compustura.

―Eso fue realmente rudo señorita, prometo que no seremos ninguna molestia… ― _Sólo espero que Natsu no se emocione._

―Es muy tarde, el criajo de fuego anda golpeando los arboles como si de un campo de batalla se tratara, sí trataron de entrar sigilosamente, creo que no les salió del todo bien. ― _Se ríe. Simplemente es muy bella._

 _Mierda, Natsu._

―Ya lo veía venir… ― Soltó un suspiro. ― Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, te ves mucho más linda así que con esa expresión de querer matarme.

Se sonroja un poco. No es una bestia después de todo…

―Te mataré si sigues insinuándote, aquí no nos interesa tener ningún trato con ustedes. ― Es astuta.

― ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos tan pronto? ¿Es por el ritual de la luna roja? ― Es inteligente.

― ¿Luna roja? Bueno, no le tenemos miedo, ningún hombre ha sido digno de nosotras. ― Ensancha su sonrisa y se le ponen estrellados los ojos ― Somos las mejores. ― Una expresión muy tierna.

― Me temo señoritas que les llegó su hora. ― Su expresión cambio.

 _¡YEYYYY! Buena impresión Gerard, eres el mejor, campeón._

― ¿Ha que te refieres con eso? ― Se paró justo al frente de mí y puso su katana en mi yugular.

 _No lo vi venir, tengo zafarme de esta rápido._

― Hágamelo más interesante, ¿Te parece? ― Vamos, vamos, vamos quita eso de mi vista rápido…

― No comprendo. ― _Iba aflojando._

― Nos quedaremos hasta la luna roja, obtendremos la información que requerimos, y cuando llegue el momento de la luna roja, pelearemos a muerte contra ustedes, sí ganamos, nos iremos y jamás molestaremos, y si ustedes ganan, pues bien, ya sabes el resultado. ¿Qué te parece señorita Erza? ¿Trato? ― _¿Qué haces Gerard? No le haz comentado a ninguno de tus hermanos, ¡Esto es una barbaridad!, ¿Qué haré?_

― ¿Por qué tan confiado? ¿Acaso nos creen débiles? ¿Es una broma? Claro que no. La luna roja es un evento de nuestro pueblo, ningún extranjero debe entrometerse.

 _Aflojó… ufff…_

― ¿Crees que no he leído de ustedes? A diferencia de los pabanes del gobierno, somos sensatos y por algo somos el mejor grupo del mejor gremio del mundo. No venimos haciendo cosas a la ligera. ― _Sí claro…_ ― El que o los derroten a las guardianas de la Amazonía mientras es la luna roja, ellas deberán dejar sus cargos he ir a contraer nupcias, pues son los únicos en el planeta que serán dignos de ellas.

 _Mierda, chico listo._

― No me sorprende de mucho que tú seas el más razonable de tu grupito Gerard Fernández, quería toparme contigo, y ver de qué se trataba el gran Gerard.

―Pues que suerte querida… Aquí me tienes, entonces… ¿Trato? ― Sonríe.

― Trato.

 _¡BIEN! ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!_

―Pero no creas que perdonaré tus palabras insolentes.

 _¿AH?_

De repente su pie estaba en mi estómago y no sé en qué momento salí volando por los aires hasta que un viejo árbol de tronco grande porque si no se equivocaba había partido 20 a su paso, lo detuvo.

 _Mierda._

―Eso es jugar sucio, Scarlet. ― Sonríe Gerard con sangre en la boca.

Gerard saca un báculo de su espalda, y de un movimiento rápido le pega en la pierna de la amazona dejándola inmovilizada.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Yo también juego sucio señorita ― Sonríe.

Erza se zafa del impacto y le propina un puño en el rostro que lo hace retroceder, después ágilmente impacta varios golpes en puntos críticos.

Le hacían mucho daño, pero tenía que ser fuerte

― Veo que eres duro.

― Oh linda, soy mago de Fairy Tail, Duro es nuestro segundo nombre.

― Bien, adelante Gerard Fernández, muéstrame todo lo que tienes.

― ¡AYE SIR!

* * *

Se encontraban 2 personas, en el suelo, exhaustos, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, una que otra parecía ser de gravedad.

― ¡Gran pelea Luce! ¡Estoy encendido! Debemos pelear así en otra ocasión, me gustas mucho. ― Dice un chico pelirosa.

Lucy se sonroja un poco.

― ¿Siempre vienes con comentarios así? ― Suelta un suspiro. ― Sí Erza se entera que todavía no te mato, me clavará. ― Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. _Uh..._

― Pues, descansemos un poco, mi brazo se quedará sin sangre pronto… ― Dice riendo el Dragneel.

― ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué sonries todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué eres tan entusiasta? En un mundo como este, ser infeliz es un estilo de vida. ― Suelta con cara triste un poco nostálgica.

Natsu preocupado, _Raro en el…_

― ¿Acaso no tienes motivos para estar tranquila? ¿Acaso andas llorando todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso ser pesimista te mejora? Y sí ser infeliz es un estilo de vida ¿Por qué no te inventas otro?

― Yo era una chiquilla de Magnolia sabes… Esos días eran perfectos, era una chica normal con una familia espectacular, hasta que un día, esos malditos del gobierno me arrebataron todo lo que más quería… Reclutaron a mi padre a la fuerza, mataron a mi madre por intentar detener al oficial… Pude escapar gracias a que mi madre me escondió debajo de la cama… Escuché sobre el pueblo Amazona, aquí se refugian las mujeres sobrevivientes de los pueblos arrasados por la guerra, viaje con muchas dificultades hasta acá, y ellas me acogieron cómo a una familia, esto es lo único que tengo, por eso lucho para que cada día esté más seguro. ― Suelta un gran suspiro. ― Hemos recibido amenazas del gobierno, sí no cedemos pronto ante ellos como parte del estado, nos harán desaparecer, por eso mismo protegemos este lugar. El gobierno me da asco, y saber que ustedes fueron enviados por ellos me da aun más asco.

Natsu sonríe.

― Cuando era joven, sólo vivía con papá en un pequeño barrio de Fiore, mi madre había muerto cuando nací, mi padre solía llamarme "El milagro" Y siempre luché por ser el orgullo de el, hasta que un día llegaron a reclutarlo, con la excusa de que no podía dejarme, lo corrieron a la fuerza, me iban a matar… así no iba a interferir en nada, mi padre era conocido como el mago más poderoso, cuando la bala iba en el aire, mi padre con las pocas fuerzas que tenía incineró todo, pero eso no alcanzó a la bala… El me protegió de ella, y en sus últimos suspiros, me pasó su magia de Dragon Slayer y me dijo "Lucha por la paz hijo, te quiero." ― Natsu la miró a los ojos, parándose en segundos llego junto a Lucy. ― No permitiré que digas que vengo del parte del gobierno, soy un mago de Fairy Tail y hago lo que se me da la gana. ― Se agacha y le sonríe. ― Así que, no te preocupes, nada le pasará a este pueblo, en el nombre de Fairy Tail ― Le tiende su mano.

Lucy con una sonrisa y unos ojos color esperanza, toma la de él firmemente.

― ¡Va! Pero te advierto Dragneel, soy dura de matar.

― Ya somos dos. ― dice riendo.

* * *

 _It´s much better to face these kinds of things_ _  
_ _with a sense of poise and rationality._

* * *

 ** _jerza cómo me lo pedían, y un lindo nalu 3  
Saludos! y dejen su reviews para saber que les pareció el nuevo capi._**


	4. ¿Enana?

_Lucy con una sonrisa y unos ojos color esperanza, toma la de él firmemente._

 _― ¡Va! Pero te advierto Dragneel, soy dura de matar._

 _― Ya somos dos. ― dice riendo._

* * *

 _MALDITA SEA GERARD, JURO QUE ENCONTRARÉ TU CABEZA Y SE LAS VENDERÉ A ESAS AMAZONAS, QUE TE COMAN VIVO CABRÓN, HIJO DE…_

― ¿Vas a luchar o no? ― Le preguntaba una mujer de cabellos azules, muy atractiva y pues no medía más que 1'65.

― ¡Que me jodan! No pelearé con una enana de 14 años ― Gerard de la mierda, más vale que esa tal Erza te haya matado, sino lo haré yo, cabrón.

― ¡Maldito insolente! Eres el hombre más maleducado que he tratado en mi vida ― Se empina para enfrentarlo, con un puchero en la cara… _Oh, eso ha sido muy tierno…_

― Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte enana, antes agradece que en este preciso momento no te muela la cara.

La miraba y joder. _Gerard, te partiré tu puta madre._

 _FllashBack_

 _En una borrachera impresionantemente elemental, se nos sale un tema de conversación, algo incomoda…_

 _―Nee, Neee, Gajeel, ¿Es cierto que te gustan las lolis? ― Preguntaba un Natsu a su hermano ya harto de alcohol_

 _―¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Me encantan! ― Se reía. ― Definitivamente, son delicadas, siento que puedo protegerlas, parecen una muñeca, me gusta ser rudo, es divertido. ―Se reía más. ― Definitivamente me casaré con una. ― Chocaba sus copas con Natsu._

 _―Entonces te buscaré la perfecta ― Reía Gerard._

 _― ¡YEEEEEEEEEEHH! ― Chocaron las copas._

 _Finflashback_

 _No era necesario que lo tomaras literal maldito cabrón…_

―Bueno, comenzaré yo, bastardo.

Ágilmente corría y me lanzaba sus ataques, es fuerte, logró hacerme daño…

Bloqueo sus ataques y me acerco a ella…

―Eso no es suficiente para mí…

Luego con magia hizo un círculo que no sé en qué momento se dibujó allí, me descargaba choques eléctricos, maldita perra, sabe que soy del hierro.

Algo jadeante…

― Los de hierro somos buenos conductores, vaya señorita, por lo menos veo que estás en 6to de primaria.

― ¡NADIE ME TRATA ASÍ MALDITO IDIOTA! ― Cada vez se hacían más fuertes… La miro y _Oh Diablos, se enojo._

Sus ojos que antes eran avellana ahora era un rojo escarlata y sus colmillos se ensancharon.

Se me tira al cuello, y muerde, reacciono rápido, no alcanza a pasar más que un rasguño, bueno, rasgúñote.

―Te lanzaste mal linda, la yugular queda al otro lado.

Bufa.

Es una chica que no debe tener más de 20, con apenas 1'65 de estatura era una mujer excepcional, su piel era blanca y su cabello corto de cabellos azules, rebeldes sostenidos con una bandita que hacía conjunto con su ropa, iba vestida de una especie de enterizo blanco que dejaba expuesta sus maravillosas piernas y glúteos, ¡Demonios Gerard, te odio por ser tan certero!

Gajeel reacciona rápido transforma su brazo en hierro y le golpea en el estómago.

No podía respirar…

 _Demonios, esto no se siente bien._

― ¿Piensas que no sé nada de ti? ― Dice jadeante. ― Eres Gajeel Redfox uno de los 4 hermanos más poderosos del mundo, Dragon Slayer de hierro, huérfano a los 5 años y delincuente desde los 6, tienes debilidad ante las mujeres y los niños ¿Quién iba a pensar que una persona tan ruda fuera así de tierno? ― Dice sarcástica.

 _Que bocota._

Lanza otro puño, acierta en toda la cara.

― No sabes nada de mi enana.

Escupe sangre. ― ¡Vaya! Di, ¿Verdad? ― ríe. ― Bien.

De un momento a otro se acercó a mi torso y metió su mano dentro causándome una herida de gravedad.

 _Vaya linda, eso me hizo enojar._

Me transforme en hierro, dejando su mano atrapada en mi torso

― ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES BRUTO! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

― ¿Eres estúpida? Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

Su mano se vuelve morada y su expresión es de puro dolor.

―Dime tu nombre, o te quedarás sin brazo…

― ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre grandísimo idiota?

― Pues, no sé, oye, sí quiero matar a alguien por lo menos tengo que recordar su nombre. ― _Te me haces conocida._ ― Y bien, también necesitas tu brazo para vivir.

Tch.

―Me llamo Levy McGarden, ¡AHORA SUELTAME!

 _N-o p-u-e-d-e s-e-r._

― ¿Eres Levy McGarden?

― Pues sí, soy ella.

― Eres la chiquilla escurridiza, de Fiore. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

― ¿Te pregunté acaso cómo murieron tus padres? No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de donde me fui, no te conozco, y tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo.

 _Mierda._

― Cállate. ―Le pega una cachetada. ― Estuve persiguiéndote esta vida y la otra, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Claro que me conoces, fui tu vecino… Jugábamos todos los días. ― el oji rojo desvía la mirada. ― Tú eras la princesa nerd y yo era tu guardaespaldas…

Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos y me pega una cachetada.

 _Vaya, eso sí me dolió._

― ¿No supiste? Mi padre lo reclutaron para jefe de su organización, engañándolo lo mataron y lo dejaron en la puerta de mi casa, mi madre abrió la puerta, era un engaño, corrimos y nos refugiamos en esta zona, vivimos aquí, me crie junto a mi madre y mis hermanas, soy maga de Escritura Sólida, y soy protectora de este pueblo en el que mi madre y yo vivimos. ― Sonríe con sangre en la boca. ― Supongo que nunca te diste cuenta, desde que te uniste al gremio, me dejaste sola en mi dolor, nunca te preocupaste. ― lo mira con odio. ― ¡PENSÉ QUE DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI GUARDAESPALDAS!

 _Dolió._

― Levy, eso nunca me lo dijiste, simplemente desapareciste, ¡Era un niño joder!

―Desaparece de mí vista Gajeel. ― Lanza rayos con veneno. ―Mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mimos, Te mataré cómo lo he hecho con los otros soldados.

Sintió un vacío en sus pies.

¡GAJEEL LA ESTABA CARGANDO! Y no de una manera muy tierna.

―Por más que digas que me odias, no seré capaz de matarte, iré al pueblo superior y después de ello, te llevaré conmigo, esta vez no dejaré que te vayas.

Se sonroja.

― ¡JA! No me puedes llevar, tienes que ganar la luna roja para poder casarte conmigo, idiota.

 _DIABLOS QUE ES ESTA MALDITA BOCA LEVY._

― Oh… Bueno enana, ve preparando tus cosas, que apenas termine la luna roja te irás conmigo.

 _Me ataca._

 _La suelto._

 _Cae perfectamente de pie._

 _Se ha vuelto fuerte…_

― No me casaré contigo, no me casaré con alguien que odio, no me dejaré de ti Gajeel Redfox ¡Te odio! ― escupe, es ácido, me ha quemado.

Río.

― ¡Ajá como digas enana! ― La vuelvo a cargar. ― Deja de moverte ¡Joder! Llegaremos tarde y Gerard me está esperando.

 _Gracias Gerard…_

* * *

Gray caminaba y caminaba y caminaba hasta que se encontró con un lago, uno muy grande.

―Bien, mataré a Gerard por darme un mapa falso, esto es inconcebible, ¿¡Como carajos terminaremos esta maldita misión!? ― Se adentra más hasta que mira algo.

―Juvia cree que ese tal Gerard no estaba del todo equivocado, Juvia no perdonará que uses malas palabras en frente de ella…

 _Y ahí estaba…_

Desnuda, y su maravilloso cuerpo estaba bañado por agua que caía, sus ojos azules lo desafiaban mientras se acercaba, definitivamente, esta misión no me huele del todo bien.

 _Ella era simplemente hermosa…_

― ¡Gattai Maho!

 _Y peligrosa._

― ¡Ice maker!

― Juvia te matará, Juvia jura que te matará.

― No si yo lo hago primero…

* * *

 _Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold, you and God both got the guns..._

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews, los amo :3 aquí, no sabía que poner, entonces puse gale y un poco de gruvia para que no me mataran, espero que les guste este capi, Levy y Gajeel se conocen de pequeños :ooooo :3 jajaja Dejen su reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capi! los adoro. att: Flaura.**


	5. ¡Bum!

_Ella era simplemente hermosa…_

― _¡Gattai Maho!_

 _Y peligrosa._

― _¡Ice maker!_

― _Juvia te matará, Juvia jura que te matará._

― _No si yo lo hago primero…_

* * *

― ¡Juvia no permitirá que pongas un pie en mi pueblo! ― _Diablos, la chica era difícil._

― ¡Por el amor a todos los dioses! ¡Puedes vestirte antes de pelear conmigo? ― se ríe.

 _Que risa tan bonita._

― Oh al parecer te incomoda un poco… ― Haciendo una pose provocadora.

 _¡Demonios esta mujer!_

Se acerca más

― Ustedes y sus repugnantes pensamientos, los hace como el agua sucia y toxica que recorre las cañerías, ¿Y para qué sirve el agua si no para hacer el bien? Ustedes deben ser destruidos ― Le ataca por la espalda y lo sujeta.

Con una patada, aflojó un poco el movimiento de Juvia y la golpea en la cara, quedando ella inmóvil.

― ¿Agua de cañería? Bueno linda, no es el peor insulto que he recibido, pero si le dices eso a Natsu… ufff… Se nos arma grande… ― Dice riéndose.

―¿Acaso se está burlando de Juvia? ¡Juvia no permitirá eso! ― Se para, y se abalanza contra el. ― _¡Gattai Maho!_ ― Cosa que no le funciona, ya que Gray la congela.

― Tú eres de agua y yo de hielo, nunca había visto a una maga elemental, es interesante. ― Se para a analizarla por un momento.

 _"Lxs magxs elementales son las personas que son expertos en la magia de un elemento principal con los que se dice que se creó el mundo, y sólo 4 personas las poseen, son únicas, y poderosas, imposibles de encontrar e imposibles de derrotar."_

 _Pues ya conozco al del fuego y no es la gran cosa…_

 _Pero de agua… Es interesante._

Ensancha su sonrisa.

― Bien linda, ¿terminaste? ¿Eso es todo?, esperaba más de ti. ― Se burlaba Gray.

 _Oh, oh._

― Eres un estúpido y Juvia no dejará que mi agua se contamine contigo.

El lago se había vuelto turbio y con agua de color ¡NEGRO! De pronto desaparece.

Rodea a Gray del cuello, ahorcándolo.

―Eres una plaga, una plaga que eliminaré, ¡MUERE!

En un acto rápido, congela las manos de Juvia y escapa, recuperando el aíre ataca y Juvia rodeándola de cristales extremadamente peligrosos y uno al que apuntaba a su yugular.

― Eso no me asusta, soy de agua, el hielo no es más una extensión de mí. ― se vuelve agua y se transporta a través del piso quedando de nuevo libre.

― Oh, bueno, puede que el hielo sea tu extensión, pero te olvidas de algo. ― Se quita la camisa. ― Yo no soy tu extensión.

 _Bum…_

 _Algo en Juvia se movió._

 _No importa lo que sea, Juvia tiene que matarlo._

―¡Ahhhhh! ― Se lanza con unos puños rápidos y patadas muy agiles, compitiendo ante la defensa ágil de su oponente, ella ya estaba vestida por un vestido azul marino, que llegaba hasta sus muslos y era algo transparente.

 _Mejor…_

― Es divertido luchar contigo mujer. ― Dice Gray con sangre en la boca.

― No debe ser divertido, usted, yo a usted lo debo matar.

Gray se para en frente de ella.

― Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, familiarízate conmigo, pues no me dejaré matar de ti.

― Juvia Locksar. ― Le da su mano.

 _Bum_

 _Otra vez esa sensación._

― Te destruiré ― Sonríe.

De repente empieza algo a rugir.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntaba Gray retrocediendo

 _Esto no suena bien._

De repente un tigre albino salta a su regaso.

 _Mierda, lindo gatito._

Le ruge.

― ¡Charlieee! ― Grita Juvia con alegría. ― ¿Qué haces? Soy yo quien lo mataré.

La tigre, supongo, se sienta a su lado y ronronea.

 _Lindo gatito, ¿no?, ja._

Empieza a gritar.

― ¿Qué Charlie? ¿Erza acaso se volvió loca? ― Paseaba por todos lados.

― Oye si sigues así, harás un hueco en el piso.

JAJAJA muy chistosito.

Le tapa la boca con agua.

 _¡Hey eso es muy inmaduro de tu parte!_

― No se puede quedar, no quiero que mi luna roja sea con él.

 _Esperen… eso suena raro._

― Ni modo, si Erza lo dijo, toca obedecerle. ― Me mira. ― y empieza a mover los dedos a mi dirección.

 _?¿Ah_

Unos tentáculos de agua me alzan de la tierra y me llevan junto a Juvia.

Caigo violentamente al suelo.

―¡Agh! ¿No te enseñaron modales niña? ― Me mira furiosa, _oh oh…_

― ¿No puedes mantener tu maldita boca cerrada? Juvia está harta. ― Me paro junto a ella para responderle pero es más rápida.

Cubre mi boca con agua, y encadena mis brazos con la misma.

 _Bueno, el agua no puede ser inofensiva la mayoría de veces._

― Iremos a la Fortaleza superior ¿Claro? ― _Ughihf_ ― Eso supongo que es un sí, bien, pasarás la noche en la guarida de invitados donde estarán tus otros hermanos, tienes que esperar a la luna roja. Pero prométeme una cosa ¡No dejarás matarte de otra mujer! ― Dice un poco sonrojada.

 _¿Qué?_

 _Ni siquiera de ti, loca._

* * *

Lucy habla un poco alejada con Plue, una especie rara de puma albino.

― Erza está loca, ¡Definitivamente!, ¿Cómo los alojaremos antes para la luna roja? ― Decía desesperada Lucy.

Plue plue…

― No es cierto Plue, tiene que haber una equivocación, esto está muy raro.

Plue plue…

― ¿Tendré que pelear con él en luna roja? ― Sonrojada apunta a Natsu, que no pasa desapercibida la acción aún estando lejos.

―¿Qué le pasará a Luce? ¿Por qué habla con su gato gigante? ¿Estará loca? ― Se para y se acerca a Plue y a Lucy ― Neeee Luce, tengo hambre, ¿Me puedes conseguir comida?

Lucy reacciona sacando sus armas y Plue se echa encima de Natsu.

 _¡HEY!_

― ¡Por Dios Natsu! No vengas así, estamos hablando, podríamos haberte matado. ― Suspira.

― Bien bien, no lo volveré a hacer, pero ¿Puedes quitarme a tu lindo gatito de encima?

Plue se quita de encima.

 _Gracias_

―Levanta, tenemos que ir al pueblo superior, mandato de Erza. ― Le explicaba Lucy a un Natsu confundido

 _¿What?_

―Okay, espérate, ¿No tenías que llegar al pueblo superior con mi cabeza en tus manos? ― Se acercaba Natsu para alcanzarla

 _Oh diablos, yo y mi bocota._

― Bien, si quieres lo haremos de esa manera. ― Se voltea con un cuchillo, corrijo: _espada,_ y la planta justo en mi yugular.

 _Kjgknb._

Se ríe.

 _Oh Natsu, acabas de encontrarla…_

―No digas tonterías, nuevas órdenes, tienes que estar con vida. ― trata de no reírse pero no funciona.

 _Cada instante se vuelve más bonita, ¿Es un truco de mala muerte o simplemente soy yo?_

* * *

 _Come on, can I dream for one day? There's nothing that can't be done._

* * *

 **Disculpas por mi demora, he estado un poco ocupada, pero ahí va un capi más, prometo que los otros serán más largos, besos :3 flaura.**


	6. La Isla bonita

_Oh Natsu, acabas de encontrarla…_

―No digas tonterías, nuevas órdenes, tienes que estar con vida. ― trata de no reírse pero no funciona.

 _Cada instante se vuelve más bonita, ¿Es un truco de mala muerte o simplemente soy yo?_

* * *

Ya una vez ubicados en sus respectivas guaridas (digo por sus respectivas guaridas a que los amontonaron a todos los hermanos en un cuarto) Se sintieron felices, por lo menos tenían un momento de tranquilidad, paz y armonía…

Oh…

― ¡Maldita sea Gerard! ¡Cabrón de mierda! ¿Cómo permitiste semejante barbaridad? ― Le perseguía Gajeel a Gerard por todo el cuarto, mientras Natsu y Gray platicaban sobre su pelea.

 _Gerard se encuentra en una típica y divertida situación tipo Tom y Jerry._

― ¡Calmate Gajeel! No es para tanto. ― Esquivando una piedra _(¿De donde mierda salió eso?)_ ― Las podemos derrotar y no pasará nada, además necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para terminar la misión. ― Se agacha esquivando el brazo convertido en hierro de Gajeel.

― ¡Me importa una mierda! Mientras más nos demoremos, el gobierno más va a apretar al viejo, el problema ese, si por nuestra demora de andar jugando a la casita con las amazonas lleguen a atacar el pueblo, sabes que la Amazonía lo es todo para ellas. ― Alegaba Gajeel dándole más golpes a Gerard.

― Pues porque no, simplemente, le pedimos alguna amazona que nos preste un medio de mensajería para avisarle al viejo que nos demoraremos y que no actúen todavía. ― Habló Natsu mirando hacía la puerta de la guarida serio. ― Silencio sepulcral. ― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Natsu al ver que todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

 _OH_

 _POR_

 _DIOS._

 _¡NATSU PENSÓ!_

 _A parir cabrones…_

Gajeel lloraba, Gerard no podía respirar y ya se volvía azul como su cabello, y Gray se quedó paralizado.

― ¡Idotas!, es obvia la solución. ― Decía Natsu un poco sonrojado, sus hermanos solían a veces ser un fastidio. ― Le preguntaré a Luce si nos podemos comunicar con Fiore.

 _OH_

 _POR_

 _DIOS_

 _Ahí vamos otra vez._

― Salamander tiene novia la tiene en el corral… ― Cantaban todos.

 _Joder._

― Simplemente, establecí un decente lazo con Luce, por lo menos no me odian, no me tratan de matar ― Sale de la guarida. ― ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?

Paso.

No, gracias.

No quiero que me degollen Salamander

 _Nenitas_

Sale del cuarto.

Busca a Luce por todos lados.

Al final Natsu se fue a buscar por fuera del pueblo y efectivamente, pero…

Luce bailaba una danza muy extraña, estaba vestida con un vestido hasta los muslos negro de seda, que quedaba muy bien a su cuerpo, estaba con Plue y el vigilaba el lugar y a veces era como si bailara con ella…

 _Last night I dreamt of san pedro_  
 _Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song_  
 _A young girl with eyes like the desert_  
 _It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

Mientras hacía movimientos delicados, cantaba…

 _Tropical the island breeze_  
 _All of nature wild and free_  
 _This is where I long to be_  
 _La isla bonita..._

 _¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo Natsu? Nah! De seguro no ha de ser importante._ ― Pensaba Natsu mientras seguía viendo a la rubia…

 _Plue… Intrusos_

Lentamente, siguiendo su danza, sacó de su pierna (Sujetado con un lazo) un cuchillo.

 _OH POR DIOS_

En unos segundos, Natsu sangraba por la mejilla.

Y se desata Luce.

―¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES PARADO AQUÍ EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE ESPIANDOME? ¿CÓMO TE DEJARON SALIR? ¿PORQUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ? ¡TE PODÍA HABER MATADO! ¡JODER! ¿ACASO ESTÁS ENFERMO?

.-.

 _Bueno, pues son muchas preguntas que asimilar._

―¡Vamos Luce! ¡Cálmate! ― Plue gruñe. ― ¡Tú también! ― Vuelve a mirar a Lucy. ― Sólo te buscaba…

― No puedes buscarme en medio de la noche ¡genio! ― Lucy desviaba la mirada.

 _Diablos Lucy, sostén la maldita mirada._

―Bueno, pues Gerard no me dijo nada sobre que esa regla existía. ― Natsu ríe.

 _Diablos Lucy, Mantente fuerte._

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Decía Lucy mirando hacia otro lado.

― Bueno, pues no te había visto durante el resto del día, así que seguí tu olor y me llevó hasta aquí. ― Natsu miraba para todos lados. ― Bonito lugar. ― Se sienta en una piedra, mirando cómo la luna iluminaba la mitad del cuerpo de la Rubia, definitivamente, Afrodita no podría con alguien así.

 _Concéntrate Natsu, tenías otro propósito…_

 _¡Ah verdad! Tengo hambre._

 _No, eso lo tengo todo el tiempo, era otra cosa…_

 _¡Cierto! El medio de comunicación_

― Luce, necesito un favor. ― Ella se acercaba junto a Plue. ― Cómo ya sabes, nosotros vinimos de misión, pero aún no le hemos reportado al viejo si estamos vivos o que ha pasado, ¿No hay manera en la cual nos podamos comunicar?

Lucy limpiaba el cuchillo de la sangre de Natsu, era roja, roja vinotinto, una sangre hermosa…

 _¡LUCY!_

― Plue, Charlie y Lili, son los mensajeros de la región, pero casualmente pertenecen a algunas Amazonas ― Explica

― Plue me podría hacer el favor ― Decía exaltado.

Plue gruñe.

 _Maldito gato con delirios._

― Pero al parecer no le agradas. ― ríe Lucy

 _¡NATSU!_

― Lucy, esto es importante. ― Natsu le cuenta las razones.

―Plue, me vale que no le agrades, pero es muy importante para nosotros que les ayude a comunicarse ― _Plue plue…_ ― ¡ah ah! Ni una queja, porfa Plue, si vas te prometo que Natsu será tu esclavo hasta que lo mate en la Luna roja…

 _¡HEY, SIGO AQUÍ!_

― Plue acepta. ― le informa Lucy con una radiante sonrisa.

Luce saca una hoja y con una mina que trajo Plue improvisamos una pluma para escribir…

Luce le da las indicaciones que yo digo y Plue arranca de inmediato con su viaje.

― Me dejaste sola ¿Sabes? Plue es el único que me acompaña ― Decía Lucy ya retirándose del lugar dejando atrás a Natsu.

― Pues bueno, puede que no sea un gato gigante, pero te puedo acompañar ― Natsu se acerca y camina a su lado

Lucy mira hacia el lado contrario

― Tengo una pregunta… ― Decía Lucy juntando sus dedos índices.

― Claro, pregunta lo que sea. ― Le responde Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Porque decidiste venir a buscarme cuando son 3 más?

― Es simple, me pareces una compañía agradable, y pues, supongo que soy el más tonto de todos cómo para venir a buscarte en medio de la noche. ― habla mientras lleva sus brazos al cuello como gesto de pereza. ― ¿Luce porque estás roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?

― ¡Aléjate idiota! ¡No me toques! ― De pronto desaparece…

¿Qué le pasará a Luce?

 _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO EN LA PUTA CABEZA? ¿EXPLICA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER LUCY HEARTPHILIA?_

* * *

En el cuarto…

―Oigan, Natsu se está demorando mucho… ― Habla Gray.

―Bueno, ninguna de esas locas ha venido a ponernos quejas, supongo que estará bien. ― Habla Gajeel mientras leía una revista.

―Deberíamos como buenos hermanos, buscarlo y cerciorarnos que esté bien. ― Habla Gerard mientras lee un libro.

 _Ksjvnjfnv_

Paso.

Estoy ocupado.

Creo que estoy enfermo.

* * *

Natsu entra al cuarto…

 _OH POR DIOS._

 _LLEGÓ._

― Vienes con cara de cólico ¿Tuviste que matar alguna? ― reía Gajeel.

― Ahora no estoy para tus chistesitos Gajeel, ocúpate de tus asuntos. ― Se sienta y mira a la puerta. ― Por cierto, hablé con Luce y ya envié el mensaje con el viejo.

―Perfecto, podré dormir en paz ― Dice feliz Gerard

― Con que es "Luce" ¿No? ― Hablaba divertido Gajeel. ― ¿Desde cuando le pones mote a las personas?

 _Ohhh… con Luce no te metas cabrón._

―Bueno, es un fetiche raro que tengo, es como el tuyo por las lolis, ¿No crees? ― Responde divertido Natsu.

 _GOLPE BAJO._

― Te la metieron Gajeel. ― Habló Gray. ― Y muy adentro. ― Agregó Gerard divertido.

― Muéranse todos… ― Se concentra de nuevo en su revista con un pequeño sonrojo. ― Deja de comportarte como niña histérica Salamander.

 _Bah._

* * *

― ¡Lu-chan! ¿Lograste avanzar con la danza? Te estaba esperando. ― Dice Levy apartando su libro, recibiendo a su amiga.

 _Levy y Lucy viven juntas._

― ¡Por Dios Lucy! ¡Pareces un tomate! ― Decía preocupada Levy. ― ¿Tienes fiebre?

 _Se oye un pequeño murmuro._

― Levy-chan… ¿Qué pasa cuando tu corazón late tan rápido y no puedes mirar a una persona a la cara? ― Decía asustada Lucy, ella nunca había sentido eso.

― No me digas Lu-chan… ― Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza. ― Eso es porque tu pequeño corazoncito se siente alegre ante su presencia ― Habla con ternura Levy

― ¿Y qué pasa cuando es por la persona a la cual tienes que matar? ― Le alza la cara a Levy

 _Se pueden apreciar un par de lágrimas…_

 _Oh Lu-chan…_

* * *

Ring through my ears and sting my eyes ur spanish lullaby...

* * *

 **Holaaa, actualicé un poquin tarde, ya salí de la U ya actualizaré más frecuente, la canción es la Isla bonita de Madonna, escuchenla, ya imaginarán que pasos hará Lucy, les saluda Flaura, por cierto, nada les cuesta darme review de te extraño y cosas así u.u jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi, tiene escrito NaLU por todas partes.**


	7. Una carta llega al gremio, más juntos

― _Levy-chan… ¿Qué pasa cuando tu corazón late tan rápido y no puedes mirar a una persona a la cara? ― Decía asustada Lucy, ella nunca había sentido eso._

― _No me digas Lu-chan… ― Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza. ― Eso es porque tu pequeño corazoncito se siente alegre ante su presencia ― Habla con ternura Levy_

― _¿Y qué pasa cuando es por la persona a la cual tienes que matar? ― Le alza la cara a Levy_

 _Se pueden apreciar un par de lágrimas…_

 _Oh Lu-chan…_

* * *

― Maestro, aquí nos llegó correspondencia, dice que es para usted

Se acerca una hermosa mujer, blanca de ojos azul rey y cabello albino.

― Gracias Mirajanne, debe ser la razón de porque tardan tanto esos mocosos. ― Decía serio un hombre viejesillo, de estatura baja y un gran poder mágico.

― Hablando de eso Maestro… ¿A dónde los envió? No me acuerdo de haberles autorizado misión ― Decía Mira un poco pensativa.

― A la Amazonía.

Silencio sepulcral.

 _¿QUÉ?_

Mira golpea al maestro con su carpeta de misiones.

― ¡Maestro! ¿Está usted loco? ¿Enviar al cuarteto de idiotas a ese lugar? Puede ser peligroso

― Era eso o que los del gobierno hicieran desaparecer ese pueblo, ellas no merecen eso, trato de ayudar, además, ellos no son unos bebes, ya era hora que hicieran una misión clase S ― Le explicaba a Mira con un chichote más grande que el en su cabeza ― Vamos a ver que reporte me tienen… ― Makarov abre la carta.

* * *

 _¡HOLA VIEJO!_

 _Habla Natsu Dragneel._

 _El reporte que le tengo hasta ahora ha sido, que no nos han matado todavía._

 _No sé si usted se dio cuenta, pero nos envió justo en una época… cómo decirlo… Especial para las Amazonas, y nos tienen encerrados hasta que dichoso ritual termine._

 _No sé qué será la luna roja pero fue algo así…_

 _Gerard está trabajando con los reportes de la región y está averiguando mucho más._

 _Dile a los del gobierno que se aguanten y que si llegan a hacer algo, les quemaré hasta el último pelo._

 _Nos demoraremos un tiempo, así que no desesperen._

 _PD: Cuando lleguemos, dile a Mira que haga mis paras de pavo favoritas, porfi._

 _Suerte viejo, nos vemos después :D_

* * *

― ¡Vaya! ― Suspira el maestro.

― ¿Qué dice la carta Maestro? ― Pregunta Mira

― Que nuestros muchachos están atrapados en un ritual de esa región… ― Dice Makarov ― Mirajanne, quiero un reporte de ese ritual por favor.

― Claro Maestro.

* * *

En la selva amazónica…

― Me enferma estar todo el tiempo encerrado en ese cuarto con el trío de idiotas. ― Alegaba consigo mismo Gajeel mientras daba un paseo en denso bosque…

 _Algo se acerca_.

Se sube en su torso y lo hace golpear contra el suelo un… un… _¡UN MALDITO PUMA!_

― ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? ― Se sorprende Gajeel.

Era gigante y negro como la noche, lo miraba despectivo y le mostraba su igual de grandes colmillos en un fuerte rugido.

 _VAYA, lindo gatito._

De repente algo más pequeño se lanza y me quita a ese gigante gato de encima.

― ¡LILY! ¡Mi bebesote! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Cómo estuvo ese viaje? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Con hambre? ¿Qué quieres de almuerzo? ― _Lily ruge._ ― Perfecto. Tendrás pescado y un kiwi de sobre mesa. ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!

 _Todo amor y paz._

 _Um…_

 _Oh, Gajeel._

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Dice Levy mirando de arriba abajo a Gajeel.

Lily se posa frente a Levy.

― Calma tu instinto de sobreprotección gato gigante. ― le habló a Lily. ― Daba un paseo, estar con el trío de idiotas me ha hecho un lio la cabeza. ― Señala a Lily. ― ¿Lo conoces?

― ¿Bromeas? Es mi mascota.

 _Pues te dobla en estatura tu mascotica._

― ¿Qué?

 _Nada._

― Te puedo acompañar a pescar el almuerzo para… para… esa cosa? ― Señala al puma.

― Lily. Pues si no tienes cosa mejor que hacer, está bien. ― Dice un poco sonrojada Levy.

 _Bien Gajeel._

 _Se veía que gatito y la enana llevaban mucho tiempo juntos…_

― Oh Lily, ese fue bueno. ― Miro por un momento a Lily con un gran pescado en su boca. ― Pero mira esto.

 _EL PESCADO LE DOBLABA LA ESTATURA A LA ENANA._

 _No lo creerán, pero en ese momento creo que Lily y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo_.

El pez la golpea

Ella cae

Se ríe

 _Creo que mi mente se ha creado un lio en este lugar, prefiero rayarme la cabeza con el trío de idiotas._

― ¿A dónde vas?

 _A un lugar donde tú presencia no me perturbe_.

― Ya te acompañé a pescar su almuerzo, no creo encontrar más razón para estar aquí.

Y se va.

Algo se estruja en el pecho de Levy, Lily la mira, Levy no es la misma.

― No te preocupes Lily ― le susurra mientras le acaricia el lomo. ― No es nada ni nadie importante. ― _Sí como no…_

* * *

A lo lejos del bosque

― Ningún espectro se ven en estas mujeres, al parecer las únicas con poderes como nosotros son las amazonas superiores. ― Hablaba en voz alta Gerard tratando de hacer su informe, tenían que terminar con su misión.

― Claro, hemos sido entrenadas para ello… ― Habló una peliroja.

― Oh Erza, que grata sorpresa, no pensaba encontrarte por aquí. ― fingió inocencia

― Estás en mi territorio.

 _Me lo suponía_

― Hablaste de poderes igual que los suyos ¿Acaso son portadores de alguna magia en especial? ― Se sentó al lado de Gerard

 _Wow eso es nuevo_

― Bueno, todos las personas que entran a un gremio significan que tienen un don especial, el gremio sólo los reúnen para el bien de la comunidad y allí mismo, se pulen los poderes, para la final ser Mago clase S, es en el lugar donde todo mago quisiera entrar.

― Vaya, ¿Ustedes son clase S?

― Si, mis hermanos y yo hicimos el examen de admisión el año pasado, y pasamos

― Nunca había escuchado eso, aquí practicamos magia y la pulimos pero nunca nos categorizamos. ― Explicaba Erza

 _Era una conversación amena_

 _Que Dios sostenga la luna y evite que se estrelle con la tierra_

― Puedes contarme algo más de ti ― Sonríe Gerard

 _Erza se sonroja, poquito, SÓLO UN POQUITO._

― Mi pueblo fue quemado totalmente por las entidades del gobierno, nos tuvieron de esclavos por un buen tiempo, allí aprendí la magia de re-equipación, mi maestro se sacrificó por mí para que fuera libre, me dijo que me refugiara en el pueblo amazónico y lo protegiera como a mi alma, por eso estoy aquí y en este momento soy la jefe superior ― Sonríe ― Cuéntame tú a mí, ¿Cómo llegaste al gremio? Y ¿Por qué tienes la cara tatuada?

 _No sonrías, me la pones más difícil._

― Es una historia difícil, me quemaron la mitad de mi cara cuando era pequeño, para recordar ese suceso me aplique un hechizo del cual no se puede remediar, todos los días la miro y me acuerdo de mi ideal, libertad, es en lo único que pienso. ― Se toca su cicatriz.

 _Es una historia muy difícil pero que con el tiempo se aprende a sobre llevar…_

― ¿Todos ustedes tienen una historia difícil? ― Pregunta Erza mirando hacía el suelo.

― Donde te llegara a contar la de Gajeel no podrás dormir ― Ríe Gerard

Y ella también

 _No es tan mala después de todo…_

* * *

 _Plue plueee_

― Oh por favor Plue, ya me siento bastante apenada para que me reproches lo mismo. ― Miraba hacía otra parte con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba hacía una guarida y una muy conocida. ― No me juzgues, sólo iré a ver cómo está.

 _Plue Plue_

― No te haga ideas erróneas, no me fijaría en un feo cómo el

― ¿No soy de tu agrado Luce? ― Una voz muy conocida y un MOTE MUY CONOCIDO reveló lo que más temía, Natsu estaba detrás de ella.

 _Knvenrk_

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pregunta Lucy sorprendida, frunce el ceño. ― Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

 _Natsu sonríe, pero no es la misma sonrisa._

― Iba a buscarte para ver si querías pescar conmigo, había encontrado un lago excepcional y pensaba que era buen lugar para charlar un poco ― Puso su mano en la nuca.

 _Algo en el pecho de Lucy se achiquitó_

― Pero veo que te incomoda verme, así que le diré a Gajeel ― Pasó por el lado de la rubia

 _Y su corazón de nuevo se achiquitó_

Natsu, te estás comportando cómo un perfecto idiota.

 _¿Qué tal si no hablaba de ti?_

 _¿Por qué te sientes mal ante un comentario de esos?_

 _¿Te es indiferente, no? ¿NO?_

― No corazón, definitivamente no me es indiferente.

De repente algo llegó a su nariz.

 _Oh esto no me gusta en nada_

 _Es salado, son lágrimas, Luce estaba llorando._

Volteo rápidamente y vio cómo la rubia se alejaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante junto a Plue

 _Vaya que si soy un idiota, le he lastimado_

A lo que reacciono, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le tomo del brazo.

Lucy movió su brazo izquierdo y lo dirigió a su cara, acción que dolió, la había lastimado.

― ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, creo que a Gajeel no le interesaría, asustaríamos a los peces con nuestra presencia. ― ríe un poco. ― ¿Reconsiderarías ir conmigo?

Sonó más un ruego que una invitación

 _¿Por qué Natsu actuaba así?_

 _¿Por qué rayos ella actuaba así?_

 _¿Te es indiferente, no? ¿NO?_

No corazón no me es indiferente.

 _Y con una sonrisa aceptó la invitación del chico._

 _Aliviando un poco su dolor de pecho_

Algo en Natsu dio un vuelco, pensaría que estaría a punto de vomitarse de no ser, que ese vuelco no era en su estómago, era en su pecho…

* * *

 _Expect a thousand confessions that you will not find..._

* * *

 **Este capi fue un poco más de cuerda, no actualizaba hace tiempo así que decidí hacerlo con las parejas principales, este fic es más nalu que todo, pronto veremos como cambian las cosas 3:)**

 **saludos, envien reviews para saber como les está pareciendo mi historia, los quiero, mua *3***


	8. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

_Y con una sonrisa aceptó la invitación del chico._

 _Aliviando un poco su dolor de pecho_

 _Algo en Natsu dio un vuelco, pensaría que estaría a punto de vomitarse de no ser, que ese vuelco no era en su estómago, era en su pecho…_

* * *

En la guarida…

― Se te ve muy feliz flamitas ― Le dice Gray a Natsu que acababa de ingresar

Pone una cara de desentendimiento ― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Tienes la sonrisa de niña quinceañera ― se burla Gray

― Estuve pescando con Luce, ¿Sabes? A Luce se le dificulta pescar ― Se ríe ― Siempre lo hace Plue

 _Se te ve muy feliz…_

― Con que ella es con quién tendrás una batalla de muerte ― Inconscientemente dice Gray desprevenido vuelve a comer las galletas que tenía a su mano y vuelve a posarse en la revista.

Natsu frunce el ceño

Gray por el rabillo del ojo lo nota

― Eso no es así Gray ― Gray lo voltea a mirar completamente. ― Yo seré quién la derrote.

Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa

De repente suena un estruendo y el grito de las mujeres

Natsu mira extrañado a Gray y juntos salen a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

 _Vaya sorpresa_

El centro del pueblo se veía en llamas, gracias a lo que se podría decir una bomba

Natsu consumió un poco del fuego y sabía a pólvora junto acpm, odiaba el sabor del fuego artificial.

Natsu y Gray se miraron

 _El gobierno._

 _¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando todo iba bien_

A lo lejos se veía a Gajeel junto a Gerard corriendo a su dirección

― ¡Maldita sea Natsu! Creímos que habías enviado la carta ― decía Gerard

― Juro que la mande, Luce estaba conmigo y Plue le dijo a Lucy que la había recibido Una mujer de ojos azules y cabellos albinos, sin duda era Mirajanne ― Dijo Natsu un poco asustado viendo como una luz blanca se posaba en el suelo.

 _Diablos_

Natsu trataba de olfatear a la persona que causaba los disturbios.

Solo olía la sangre de las pobre mujeres aterrorizadas de repente algo se posa en frente

Era Lucy

 _Y estaba… Herida._

― Me encargaré de ti apenas degollé al estúpido que causó esto. ― Lo decía con voz agría y Plue estaba con ella

Natsu quedó paralizado.

 _Creía que era su culpa_

Natsu se le acercó a decirle que era un mal entendido

Pero ella partió rápidamente con sus armas en mano hacía esa gran maquina

Natsu no sabía que hacer

Vio que sus hermanos trataban de proteger a las mujeres que había a su alrededor así que el optó por hacer lo mismo.

 _Ya después se encargaría de aclararle todo a Lucy._

El aire se ponía tenso y algo pesado mientras Lucy avanzaba junto a Plue

― Plue, ataca por atrás. ― Plue se separa y obedece.

 _Ya sé dónde está el desgraciado._

Apenas llegó a lugar divisó a un hombre con el uniforme del gobierno

 _Asquerosos de mierda._

― Oye lindo, ¿Te han dicho que invadir tierras extrañas es de mala educación? ― Trató de sonar lo más sensual así estuviera a punto de vomitar

El hombre voltea.

― ¡Plue ahora!

Lucy se agacha para que Plue se lanzara en una velocidad increíble hacía la yugular, dando ciertamente en el lugar.

El soldado no salía de su impresión

Iba a morir

 _¡Oh sí que iba a morir!_

Lucy sonríe, sonríe macabramente…

Mientras con sus espadas formaba una cruz.

― No vivirás para contarlo ― Ríe Lucy

Y en ese momento un torrente chorro carmesí la empapo.

La máquina había parado su labor.

Todo había terminado.

Junto a Plue salen de la extraña máquina y empieza a caminar encontrándose con una familiar cabellera rosada.

 _Yo había confiado en ti._

Divisaba a Natsu ayudando a las demás personas que se encontraban heridas.

Los labios de Lucy se redujeron

 _Cómo su corazón_

Podría oler sangre, sangre en grandes cantidades, también tenía el leve olor a Luce

Volteo rápidamente buscando a Lucy por todas partes, cuando la divisa, se impacta demasiado

 _Lucy lo estaba viendo_

 _Estaba empapada en sangre_

 _Sus ojos eran de un color ¿Rojo?_

 _Y Plue a su lado parecía rugirme._

Lucy corrió rápidamente hacía el, capturando su cuello con su mano y con su propia fuerza estamparlo en la pared.

― ¡MALDITO EL DÍA EN QUE NACISTE NATSU DRAGNEEL! Eres un maldito traidor cómo todos ¡Eres una maldita peste, debí matarte apenas tuve la oportunidad! ― acercó su katana a mi cuello.

― Di tus últimas palabras escoria.

 _Sus ojos seguían rojos, ella no pensaba con claridad_

― ¿Mis últimas palabras? ― Sonrío divertido

― ¡QUÉ COÑOS EN CUENTRAS DIVERTIDO MALDITA ESCORIA!

 _Que mis palabras no serán palabras_

De repente Natsu aparta la katana con su brazo causándose una gran cortada

 _Demonios._

Seguidamente implanta su puño en la cara de la rubia, haciéndola retroceder a una gran distancia.

Sangraba por la nariz

 _Diablos, se sentía estúpidamente culpable._

 _Lucy se fue acercando, la divisó mejor, ya no tenía los ojos rojos._

Corrió hasta él y le propinó varios golpes de los cuales solo se defendía, sabía que no eran las condiciones para una lucha de verdad.

― ¡Luce por favor escúchame! ― Le decía Natsu mientras esquivaba los golpes.

― ¿Escucharte? ¿Además de cínico, iluso? Lo único que quiero es matarte maldita escoria ― gritaba Lucy.

 _Eso dolió_

Natsu esquiva y le propina un golpe en su estómago _¿CON FUEGO?_

Lucy queda paralizada con la mirada gacha

― Crreeí… que… podría…

 _Cae desmayada._

Natsu la mira con ternura y lastima a la vez

 _¡Juro matar y cremar cada hueso del maldito que hizo esto!_

Se podría notar en Natsu una mirada tan oscura como la noche.

― ¡Ni te atrevas a llevártela! ― Una mujer de cabellos azules, alta y esbelta me pone un cuchillo en el cuello

 _¡Vaya! voy a tener que ponerle precio a mi maldito cuello, seguro darán demasiado por él._

 _Cansado de tanta mierda_

― No sé qué está pasando en esta aldea, pero ten por seguro que nada de esto es por mi culpa o por la de mis hermanos ― Deja a Lucy en el suelo

― Deja de hablar y acompáñame al consejo principal, Erza quiere una explicación y rápido ― Dice la muchacha. ― Juvia no confiaba en ustedes desde el principio, pero es cruel que le hicieras esto a Lucy ― _Oh es Juvia._

 _Maldita sea, Lucy debe de odiarme…_

― No me interesa que desconfíes de mí. ― Aclara Natsu ― Pero no le metas ideas erróneas a Luce ― Voltea y mira ferozmente ensanchando sus ojos verdes

 _Juvia cree que este tipo es peligroso_

― Cállate y camina ― No demuestra signo de miedo.

Natsu mira a Lucy que estaba tendida en el suelo

― Plue se encargará de ella. ― Aclara Juvia ― Ahora tendrás que ir a recibir tu castigo.

 _De esta confusión no los podrá salvar ni Dios._

* * *

En el consejo…

Estaba una peliroja furiosa esperando los reportes de Levy.

Tenía que cerciorarse de que ninguna amazona estuviera muerta o herida de gravedad.

― Erza-san ― Llamó Levy llegando junto a ella. ― No hay amazonas muertas, sólo personas heridas, pero no de gravedad, se hirieron mientras intentaban salir del lugar.

―Esto me parece increíble. ― Dice Erza un poco más calmada. ― No puedo creer que ellos hicieran esto. ― Y mira a través de la tarima a los 4 hermanos amarrados de manos y pies.

¡Esto me parece una injusticia, una injuria, exijo el derecho a la plabra!

Se podría escuchar a Gerard gritar.

Erza mira a Levy y ella comprende que es hora de emprender el juicio.

Erza camina hacia la tarima.

El consejo era un lugar parecido a los tribunales de la antigua Grecia, el lugar fue construido para dar honor a la democracia aristotélica de la época.

― Es hora de recibir el castigo merecido. ― En ese momento en la mano de Erza aparece un báculo dorado y su punta la formaba un sol y una luna. ― La corte constitucional de la región castiga a: Gerard Fernández, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox de irrumpir la tranquilidad amazónica y traición a su palabra de confianza con sus superioras ― Erza se sienta en el trono de la tarima.

― Por la fuerza de la democracia aristotélica, se les da una oportunidad de hablar para defenderse, así transcurrirá el juicio. ― Habla esta vez Levy. ― ¡Que la suerte esté de su parte!

En ese momento Lucy se levanta de su puesto.

― Erza-san, tenemos intrusos.

Erza frunce el ceño.

De repente las puertas se abren bruscamente, haciendo aparecer en la entrada una mujer esbelta, muy alta y a su lado un pequeño hombrecillo.

Los 4 muchachos se voltearon

 _¡NO PUEDE SER!_

― ¿¡En donde diablos les enseñaron modales niñitas!? ― Gritaba el hombrecillo. ― ¡A esta edad es imposible ser un intruso! ― ríe

 _¡ES EL VIEJO!_

Erza se levanta de su puesto y se acerca a la tarima.

― Exijo que diga su nombre o me temo que debo arrestarlo. ― Sentenció Erza.

El hombrecillo ríe.

Lo mismo hacen los 4 prisioneros.

― ¡Soy Makarov Dreyar, padre y maestro del gremio donde vienen estos 4 muchachos!

* * *

 _Our love had been so strong for far too long..._

* * *

 **HOLA MUCHACHOOOOS, ACTUALICÉ :3 disfruten el capi, por fin veremos actuar a Makarov. Saludos *3***


	9. Todo se aclara

Erza y las otras amazonas lo miraron con curiosidad.

Vieron que Erza subió a la tarima y saltó apenas unos centímetros frente a Makarov.

La acción fue rápida.

La chica que lo acompañaba, se había convertido en un demonio y estaba frente a Erza

―Con rugirme no me asustaras niña ― Habla Erza con mucha seguridad se posa en frente de Mirajanne.

―Creo que de pequeña no te contaron sobre nosotros ¿verdad? ― Ríe Mirajanne, esas mujeres eran muy confiadas.

¡No más le salían chispitas de los ojos!

Este no era el problema.

Makarov ignorando la tremenda matanza mental de las dos súper señoritas que tenía al frente, fue al grano. Separó a Erza y a Mira, de inmediato empezó a razonar con Erza.

―Exijo que saques a mis muchachos de sus leyes. ― Erza lo mira muy extrañada. ― Ellos no pertenecen aquí, ellos no pueden ser castigados. ― Pausa Makarov. ―Todo mal comportamiento será castigado en el gremio, en donde ellos pertenecen.

Erza ríe.

A nadie le gusto eso.

―¿Dejárselo a ustedes? ― Preguntó irónica. ― En su gremio no deben haber leyes y se está castigando a nivel regional, ellos han cometido una falta grave en nuestro territorio, deben ser castigados aquí. ― Se sienta en el trono que apareció mágicamente frente a ellos. Prende un cigarro y los mira, en especial a Gerard. ―Se castigarán acá y punto.

A Makarov se le oscureció la mirada.

―¿Está tratando de burlarse de mí, señorita? ― Habla un poco fuerte. Esto no es bueno, el viejo estaba enojado. ― En Fairy Tail sí hay reglas, por eso estoy aquí, porque estoy seguro que lo que sea que haya pasado aquí no ha sido culpa de ellos. ― Habló con más calma caminando hacia donde Erza con Mira. ― Estos chicos no han hecho nada, exijo que los sueltes.

Erza estaba exasperada, nunca había tanta acción en este pueblo.

―Necesito pruebas. ― Se para Erza del trono, no aguantaba esta situación. ― Los únicos extranjeros son ellos. ― Los señala. ― Nadie pudo traer tal catástrofe sí no son ellos. ¿Usted no entiende? Estuvimos en peligro, mi pueblo estuvo en peligro. ¿Qué medidas quiere que tome?

Makarov ya mucho más calmado saca una carta escrita por el gobierno.

―Querida, esto ha sido culpa de su violencia. ― Le muestra la carta. ― Mis muchachos sólo vinieron a protegerlas. ¿Así es como nos pagan?

Lucy y las demás abrieron mucho los ojos.

 _Es cierto, en vez de empeorar las cosas, ellos evitaron que las cosas fueran peor._

Lucy sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, había juzgado a Natsu mal, muy mal.

Erza quedó muy sorprendida al leer la carta.

―Esto no puede suceder. ― un poco sorprendida se sienta en su trono. Con los ojos negros dignos de una amazona. Mira a Makarov ¡Era otra Erza! ― ¡El gobierno me las va a pagar! ¡Lo juro!

 _Nota mental de Gerard: Nunca, pero nuuuuunca hacer enojar a Erza Scarlet._

Mirajanne se posa frente a Makarov

Esto puede ser peligroso, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar una amazona.

―Tranquila chiquita. ― Habla Makarov, por alguna razón Erza volvió a la normalidad. ― Ya le mandamos nuestro recado ¿Cierto Mirajanne? ― Sonrió

 _Esto era malo. Para ellos…_

―Claro que sí Maestro. ― Sonríe Mira en su normalidad. ― fueron muy atentos conmigo y entendieron muy bien el mensaje.

 _Dios esa mujer podría hacer cualquier cosa._

Makarov vuelve a ver a Erza.

―Por eso exijo que este juicio llegue a su fin y se pida las respectivas disculpas a mis muchachos.

Lucy sintió que por primera vez, el error lo habían cometido ellas.

Erza topa la punta con el bastón en el suelo.

Estaban desatados

Todos corrieron a abrazar al viejo, gracias a él pudieron salvarse de esa.

Erza se levantó del trono y al instante las amazonas superiores se posaron en su lado.

Todos se voltearon a ver, se veían perfectas.

― Nosotras como comunidad justa y amante a la verdad, pedimos disculpas por tal imprudencia. ― Hizo la venía sincronizada con las demás amazonas. ― Han sido absorbidos de todos sus pecados, el juicio ha terminado. ― Erza con su bastón los trasladó a todos fuera de la casa aristotélica y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 _JODER_

Esta tipa tiene la fuerza de mil caballos, apenas ese movimiento brusco lo había mareado.

Pero ahí estaba junto al viejo, Mirajanne y sus hermanos

―Viejo ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí? ― Makarov señala a una sonriente Mira.

 _Okay, eso es suficiente._

― ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos siendo judicializados y de que el gobierno nos invadió? ― Esta vez fue turno de Gray

 _Una larga historia_

―La carta del gobierno. ― Dijo con simpleza. ― Ahí explicaba todo. ― Se tornó enojado. ― No entiendo ¿Qué clase de estúpidos pensaron que era buena opción atacar? Ha de ser que son retrasados. ― Se quedó pensando un poco. ― Sí, sí lo son.

― ¿Seguiremos en la misión abuelo? ― Se acerca Gerard un poco serio.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― pregunté. ―Estás un poco tenso.

―Estoy un poco mareado. ― Se puso una mano en la cabeza. ― Esa mujer tiene la fuerza de mil caballos.

 _¡JA, A QUE NO ERA EL ÚNICO!_

* * *

Tenía que hablar con Lucy.

Apenas salimos del juicio (Milagrosamente cerrado) vio que Lucy había saltado con Plue hasta el bosque.

Rápidamente se separó de sus hermanos y corrió a buscarla.

Aunque ella ya había escuchado todo, debía decírselo con sus propias palabras.

Rápidamente la había encontrado.

Estaba sentada en una piedra junto al lago haciendo con sus manos quien sabe que cosa y con Plue a su lado

De repente Plue le ruge.

Ya se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu? ―Preguntó con voz apacible. La chica estaba muy confundida. ― ¿No debiste haberte ido ya?

 _Se le encogió el corazón._

― Por alguna razón siento que debo decirte con mis propias palabras lo que pasó. ― Algo se encogió en Lucy, estaba pidiéndole disculpas cuando ella fue la del error. ― ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

Lucy asintió

Natsu sonrío. Ella no estaba enojada con él.

―Siento todo lo que pasó Lucy, nuestra intención no era molestarlas, nuestra misión es protegerlas. Ya que el gobierno claramente las quiere fuera. ― Dijo Natsu junto a Lucy.

De repente Lucy se voltea y de un tirón recoge las manos de Natsu y las pone en su pecho.

 _¿WHAATS?_

―No Natsu, aquí la que se debe disculpar soy yo. ― De repente nota lo increíblemente sonrojado que estaba Natsu. ―Siento haberte juzgado de primeras, sí no me hubieras golpeado hubiera podido matarte, ¿sabes? Mi forma amazónica no es amable y bueno me siento muy mal contigo, lo único que haces es ayudar y yo intento matarte. Es absurdo, discúlpame.

Natsu no aguantó más.

Deshizo sus manos y…

Se fue corriendo a su guarida.

Lucy miró extrañada hacía donde se había ido Natsu

― ¿Lo hice bien Plue? ― Plue ladeo la cabeza confundido y volvieron a mirar hacia la dirección en donde Natsu se desapareció.

 _¡CASI SE ME SALE EL CORAZÓN DEMONIOS!_

Es mujer causaba en Natsu muchos estragos.

* * *

Gray se estaba dando un respiro de todo eso.

Total, no era de su agrado pasar por tanto estrés

El tentador lago estaba al frente y lo invitaba a bañarse un poco.

Ya cuando se iba quitando los pantalones.

―Juvia que tú no haría eso.

Se volvió a parecer la mujer totalmente desnuda frente a Gray.

 _¡ESE CUERPO DE MUERTE ALGÚN DÍA LE CAUSARÁ UN INFARTO, DEMONIOS!_

Gray trago duro.

―Yo que tú me vestiría, no confiaría de un extranjero estando desnuda y sola en el bosque.

Trató de intimidarla, pero al parecer esa mujer no tenía ni sentimientos, ni emociones, ni ¡NADA!

―Juvia te matará apenas intentes algo con ella. ― Lo miró seriamente. ― No se debe tocar a la amazona antes de la pelea.

 _Okay está bien, le creo._

De repente el agua viste a Juvia con un manto que cubre su cuerpo y agacha tímidamente la mirada, con un fuerte sonrojo mira a Gray.

― Juvia quería pedirte disculpas, por la acción imprudente de mis hermanas y de Juvia, ahora tengo claro que ustedes nos quieren proteger. ― Se veía condenadamente hermosa. ― También quería decirte que Juvia no desconfiará más de ustedes y les ayudará si cualquier cosa se les presenta ¡Cuentan con el apoyo de Juvia! ―Terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa, luego veía como la mujer desaparecía a través del bosque.

 _Vaya al parecer esa mujer si siente._

 _Y es condenadamente bonita cuando lo hace, Gray había disfrutado de una vista exótica jamás vista. Eso le había gustado…_

* * *

Toda esta mierda lo estaba asustando.

Aun así el abuelo quería que su misión continuara

Esas mujeres por poco los degollaban

No las culpaba tampoco, son muy estrictas con sus reglas y también nunca había pasado algo así, es normal que desconfíen de los nuevos.

Gerard pateo la piedra mientras daba una vuelta por el centro del pueblo, no quería pensar más en eso.

Tenía que estar atento por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

―No deberías pasear solo, rondando el pueblo. ― Su voz se le hizo reconocida. ― asustarás a las amazonas. ― ¡ERA ERZA!

 _¡POR DIOS! Juro que por poquito se me sale el corazón._

 _Actúa normal Gerard, NORMAL._

―Por lo menos ellas no creen que somos unos asesinos. ― Se agachó para recibir con gracia la manzana que le ofrecía una pequeña en signo de agradecimiento.

Erza agacho su cabeza.

Gerard iba a seguir con su camino cuando Erza le agarra del chaleco

 _Voltea a mirar y NO, ESA POR DIOS NO ERA ERZA._

No era la amenazadora y terrible Erza de la que todos hablaban.

Se veía como una simple chiquilla atrapada en su jugarreta.

―Quería pedirte disculpas personales. ― Se sonrojo. ― No somos de juzgar con tanta rapidez, pero mis amazonas estaban en peligro y no teníamos plan de ataque. Nos pillaron desprevenidas y sólo atiné a culparos por mis errores. ― De repente suelta su chaleco ya teniendo toda la atención de Gerard.

Hace una reverencia.

―Cuentas con el apoyo de la corte constitucional, sí necesitas o sabes algo no dudes en llamarnos, haremos un plan de ataque en menos de nada. ― Toma su posición normal y mira a Jellal.

Está increíblemente rojo.

Ella se pone roja también.

―Eeee-e-e-esto, lo digo porque… porque… porque necesitamos que nos informen y eso… ― Soltó muy nerviosa. ― B-b-bueno, sin más, nos vemos en el día lunar, sí no hay otro inconveniente claro…

 _Se fue volando que hasta flash le quedaba chiquito._

Gerard sonrío a su dirección seguro.

―Vamos Erza, estoy seguro que ganaré esa batalla y tú me tendrás que mostrar ese hermoso rostro todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

― Me debes una disculpa enana.

Estaba Gajeel detrás de una irritada Levy.

―Yo no te debo nada.

Comentaba por sexta vez Levy.

―sí lo debes. ―Decía un divertido Gajeel. ― Por desconfiar de nosotros.

Levy se le hinchó la venade la frente y lo encaró.

― Yo no desconfié de ustedes. ― Decía irritada. ― Le dije a Erza que eso debió haber sido un error, ellos no harían tal cosa, pero Erza no me escuchó, estaba cegada por la ira.

Gajeel se sorprendió.

 _Okay, eso no lo sabía._

―Sé que ustedes no son malas personas. ―Continuo. ― _Sé que no te juntarías con malas personas_ ― Lo último se escuchó casi en un susurro.

Gajeel sonrió

 _Bingo, la enana era suya._

― ¿Entonces no desconfías de mí? ― Quiso molestarla.

―Púdrete Gajeel. ― Lo había conseguido.

* * *

 _Starships were meant to fly, Hands up and touch the sky._

* * *

 **Siento la demora chicos :3 aquí un capi nuevo y muy largo :3**


End file.
